NAUGHTY WIFE
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Panasnya cuaca, ditambah permainan nakal Naruto menjadi siksaan terbaik bagi Sasuke Dedicated to Kagamiyoneko SasuNaru Fanfiction SasuNaru haters.. go away


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Naughty Wife © RiNo Ana**  
 **Adult Only**

 **Dedicated to** **kagamiyoneko**

Konoha dihantam amukan pusat tata surya. Sinarnya mampu mengikis habis persediaan air rumah tangga, tak kenal ampun tak kenal iba. Pejalan kaki bahkan enggan menampakkan wajah di luar sana, lebih nyaman berada di dalam ruangan yang memakai penyejuk udara, pikir mereka.

Uzumaki—Uchiha Naruto salah satu di antaranya. Seorang pria dewasa yang sudah enam tahun menyandang status sebagai "Nyonya Uchiha". Jangan panggil nyonya di hadapannya, atau kau akan merasakan _Oi-zuki-chudan_ (1) andalannya.

Lelaki berusia 35 tahun itu merebahkan diri di depan televisi yang menyiarkan kartun spoons kuning kesukaan , seorang putra. Bukan anak kandung memang, namun memiliki kemiripan fisik seperti dirinya dan sang suami tercinta—Uchiha Sasuke.

Namanya Menma, bayi mungil yang diadopsi dari yayasan milik keluarga. Resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha dua tahun pasca pernikahan mereka. Kini bayi itu sudah berusia tiga, tidak pantas dipanggil bayi lagi sebenarnya. Balita, mungkin lebih tepat.

Naruto memandang Menma yang asyik menghisap susu formula yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tangan berkulit eksotis itu mengelus lembut rambut hitam putranya. Sesekali mengecup kening Menma dan membuahkan kekehan lucu dari balita itu.

Dua puluh menit lagi tepat pukul dua, saatnya Menma tidur siang. Kebiasaan si balita tidur siang di ruang keluarga.

Susu formula sisa setengah, masih asyik dihisap oleh putra tercinta. Teguk dan terus teguk, hingga tandas tak bersisa. Si balita memberikan botol kepada papanya, meminta lagi karena satu botol memang tidak cukup baginya.

Naruto mengambil botol itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Botol kedua harus cepat diberikan pada Menma jika ingin pekerjaan utamanya selesai sebelum waktu yang telah ditetapkan.

Naruto segera memasukan percampuaran air panas dan air dingin, lalu disusul susu formula dan segera mengocoknya. Setelah tercampur sempurna ia teteskan cairan putih itu ke tangannya guna memeriksa tingkat kepanasan susu itu sebelum diberikan kepada Menma.

Iris _sapphire_ memandang cairan yang tertetes di tangan. Cukup lama—sekitar lima detik hanya untuk mengecek panas susu yang dibuatnya. Kemudian pandangan pria itu beralih kepada Menma lalu berakhir di foto pernikahannya.

Seringai nakal berkembang di bibir tipis pria itu.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Menma duduk menunggunya—botol susu kedua lebih tepat. Seringai itu masih setia melekat di bibirnya. Otak berputar membuat rencana yang hanya akan ia lakukan pada seseorang nan sibuk di sana.

"Hei jagoan," panggilnya. Balita itu menoleh, panggilan kesayangan sang papa hanya untuknya. Iris biru yang serupa dengan Naruto itu menatap semangat ke arah tangan sang papa.

"Botol keduamu, bocah. Kau bertambah gemuk saja." Naruto menyerahkan botol itu sambil mencium gemas pipi tembam balita itu.

Menma tertawa, geli sekaligus senang menerima ciuman cinta dari papanya. Balita itu meraih botol susu yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya lalu kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan aktivias kesukaanya, menonton dan menghisap susu formula sambil tertidur ditemani sang papa.

Naruto kembali berbaring di samping Menma. Telapak tangannya kembali mengelus ubun-ubun balita itu. Otaknya kembali bekerja, menyempurnakan rencana untuk seseorang nan sibuk di sana.

Tepat pukul dua lewat sepuluh menit, mata balita itu terpejam. Botol susu sudah lepas dari cengkraman bibir mungilnya dan dengkuran kecil berkumandang tak terelakan.

Naruto memandang sang putra sejenak. Setelah yakin semuanya aman, lelaki itu berdiri meninggalkan Menma dengan senyum aneh yang kembali berkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki mapan berusia 36 tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan rapat bersama investor di perusahan miliknya. Di usia yang sangat muda, ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya sangat kompeten dan bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi kebesarannya. Dua jari memijat pangkal hidung guna mengurangi kelelahan mata akibat memeriksa dokumen penting dari departemen pemasaran. Tidak sampai satu menit beristirahat, ponsel pintar miliknya bergetar.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya. Layar utama diusap, ikon W _aSap_ (2)terpampang, menampilkan pesan baru dari seseorang bernama ' _Dobe_ ', suami... istrinya.

 _Jangan abaikan_ _aku_ , begitu isi pesannya.

Kening berkulit putih itu berkerut. Tidak dapat menangkap maksud _dobe_ -nya. Tak lama ponsel itu kembali bergetar, nama ' _Dobe_ ' kembali terpampang di layar datar. Namun, bukan pesan singkat yang di kirim Naruto, melainkan panggilan video.

Ragu Sasuke rasakan.

Tidak biasanya Naruto menghubunginya saat jam kerja. Pengecualian jam makan siang. Sembari memantapkan pilihan, Sasuke mengambil _headset_ dan memasang di ponselnya.

Mata hitam itu kini beralih menatap dokumen terakhir, sesekali menatap ke layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan nama _dobe_ -nya. Senggaja menunggu sampai waktu tunggu berakhir. Jika Naruto menghubunginya lagi, berarti ada hal penting yang terjadi di kediaman mereka.

Panggilan terhenti. Waktu tunggu telah berakhir. Sasuke menghela napas, pria berambut hitam itu tidak berniat untuk mengabaikan suami—istrinya. Namun, jika hal itu sangat penting, Naruto akan menghubunginya kembali.

Tepat sesuai perkiraannya.

Panggilan video kembali masuk ke ponsel pintar Sasuke. Tidak dapat mengabaikan untuk kedua kalinya, tangan putih itu berkeringat padahal suhu ruangan dua puluh derajat celcius. Cemas dan takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi di rumah saat ini.

Sasuke menggeser ikon berwarna hijau. Layar poselnya kini berubah dan menampilkan wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Naruto."

Sasuke membuka obrolan. Sepertinya Naruto menghubunginya melalui laptop, karena Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka dan tubuh Naruto terpampang jelas di layar datar ponselnya. Bukan hanya wajah saja, seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Laki-laki yang menyandang status pasangan hidupnya itu, Naruto, mengenakan _sweater_ hitam miliknya. Aneh, suaminya itu jarang memakai _sweater_ , khususnya di musim panas seperti sekarang.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Satu pertanyaan yang timbul di otak jeniusnya, "Kau sakit, _Dobe_?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajah pria berambut pirang itu tampak lesu. Tidak ada semangat juang seperti biasanya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai merasuki pikiran Sasuke.

"Dobe, jawab aku!" ucap Sasuke memerintah.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya menatap Naruto datar. Sedikit kesal karena ia merasa Naruto sedang mempermainkannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tanpa kujelaskan pun kau pasti tahu ini masih jam kerja," Sasube berujar dengan nada sarkastis.

"Iya... iya..."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Kepala Naruto sedikit tertuntuk, mata _sapphire_ -nya bergerak kiri dan kanan, mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Andai saja Sasuke meminum kopi saat ini, dipastikan jika lelaki itu akan menyemburkan isinya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan gerakan sensual Naruto melepas _sweater_ yang digunakannya. Menampilkan bisep dan trisep laki-laki pirang itu yang hanya dilapisi daster lengan satu jari. Paha indah terpampang jelas karena ukuran daster yang tidak sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Tertawa tapi tidak bisa. Itulah keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan kelakukan aneh Naruto karena pakaian yang digunakan Naruto. Namun, sang Uchiha tidak bisa merealisasikannya. Karena dengan pakaian itu, lekuk tubuh Naruto terlihat sempurna.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku."

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terdiam. Sang Uchiha menunggu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, sedangkan pria pirang berusia 35 tahun itu kini memikirkan cara menjalankan rencana yang sudah dirancangnya sedemikian rupa.

"Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima.

"Aku kembali bekerj—"

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto menghentikan ucapan Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku, Dobe."

Naruto melepas napas pelan. Sedikit kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk menggoda suaminya, namun yang didapatkan hanya balasan menyebalkan.

Dengan gerakan enggan Naruto memindah posisi laptop yang digunakannya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Merubah sudut pandang sehingga bisa menampilkan tubuhnya secara utuh. Sekilas mata biru itu menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka kecil, memastikan Menma masih tidur pulas.

Semangat empat lima Naruto mengangkat daster itu, melepas dan membuangnya asal. Mata hitam Sasuke kini terbuka lebar, bola mata nyaris keluar. Sikap tenang kini berganti sekejap mata.

Layar ponselnya kini menampilkan tubuh berkulit eksotis yang dicinta. Hanya _bodystocking_ (3) hitam yang melindunginya

Naruto merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang. Sisi selatan tubuhnya menjadi fokus utama kamers laptop yang sedang menyala. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menampilkan kerutan di tengah kedua pipi bokong sintal. Tangan berotot tak tinggal diam, yang kiri memilin puting kecokelatan, yang kanan memanjakan kejantanan yang masih bersembunyi di balik _bodystocking_ yang ia gunakan.

Terus elus hingga menegak tertahan. Sangat menggoda iman.

"Hmnnh, Sa—Saskeh—apa... kau suka dengan apa yang kulakukan?" Suara sedikit cempreng itu kini terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Sasuke. Iris biru penuh kabut nafsu Naruto, bibir tipis kesukaan Sasuke bergerak nakal, digigit tulang putih bersih dan terawat. Tak lupa desahan yang keluar dari bibir itu sukses membangkitkan gairah sang kepala keluarga.

"Apa... kau tidak merindukanku—nnh?" tanya Naruto di sela desahannya.

"Apa kau juga tidak merindukan ini dan... ini?" Naruto lanjut bertanya. Tangannya masih asyik mengelus kejantanan dan lubang anus yang masih berkerut sempit.

Elus dan terus mengelus. Membuat celana Sasuke sesak dan memanas. Mata Sasuke kembali terbuka lebar kala Naruto mengubah gaya permainan di kejantanan saat tangan _tan_ itu merobek paksa kain tipis yang melapisi area surga.

Elusan menjadi kocokan. Naik turun sesuai tempo yang diinginkan, hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening di lubang ejakulasi si pria pirang.

Desahan tak kunjung absen dari bibir seksi Naruto. Usia 35 tahun tak menghalangi pria berambut pirang itu untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia.

Kini bibir Naruto mengecup sayang tiga jari _tan_ , kemudian menjilat dan memasukannya ke dalam rongga lembab penuh saliva. Tiga jari bergerak maju mundur membayangkan bahwan meriam panjang Sasuke yang kini bermain dengan lidahnya. Melumuri dengan saliva, menggigit kecil dan menghisap benda itu kuat, gemas membayangkan benda keras namun empuk itu bermain dengan daging penuh papila di rongga mulutnya.

"Penismu lebih enak, Teme..." keluh Naruto.

"Hmmph..."

Desahan terus keluar dari bibir Naruto, tidak berniat sedikit pun berhenti menggoda Sasuke yang ia yakini, sangat terangsang di seberang sana.

"Ne... _Teme_ , bukankah lidahmu selalu membanjiri tubuhku dengan salivamu?"

Tiga jari yang beberapa saat lalu asyik diemutnya, perlahan berganti posisi, pindah ke arah selatan tubuh indah itu. Menyusuri setiap incinya dengan jari yang dibanjiri saliva sendiri, seolah membayangkan bahwa lidah Sasukelah yang menyusuri tubuhnya.

"Teme... aku merindukan lidahmu. Lidahmu yang basah dan hangat, yang selalu menjilat tubuhku, daun telingaku, dan penisku," racau Naruto. Mata _sapphire_ -nya memandang sendu layar laptop yang menapilkan wajah tegang Sasuke. Seakan Sasukelah yang ada di depannya. Bukan LCD empat belas inci yang menampilkan wajah suaminya.

"Teme—emmh. Bibirmu yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata kotor untuk membangkitkan gairahku, membangunkan penisku, memanandai kulitku dengan gigitan-gigitanmu. Aku merindukan semua—Akkhh..."

Sasuke meremas ponsel pintarnya. Peluh mulai membanjiri kening pria berusia 36 tahun itu. Deru nafas semakin berat, dada kiri nyeri tanpa sebab, debaran jantung semakin hebat, ikut andil kala libido naik seiring panasnya permainan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengelus selangkangan. Kejantanan ereksi itu berdenyut minta dibebaskan. Desahan keluar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu. Permainan Naruto membawa kenikmatan bagi matanya, namun tidak bagi kejantananya yang sedari awal memberontak kepada sang tuan.

Sasuke sangat menikmati permainan yang Naruto lakukan. Impuls otomatis dikirim ke otak jeniusnya, menciptakan imajinasi nyata bahwa dirinyalah yang menjamah tubuh indah Naruto.

Tiga jari Naruto akhirnya terhenti di tempat yang ia inginkan. Berganti tugasnmengelus lubang anus rapat. Tangan dan jari yang lain masih setia mengocok kejantanan.

Satu jari _tan_ itu menerobos lubang rapat namun tidak perawan. Alis pirang nyaris bertaut merasakan benda asing dan panjang yang menerobos liang.

"Sasu... Sasu..kehh!"

Panas tubuh kedua pria dewasa semakin meningkat. Sasuke mulai melonggarkan dasi dan melepas kancing teratas kemejanya. Cukup bagi Uchiha bungsu menghirup rakus oksigen demi menjaga kewarasan otaknya. Mata hitam Sasuke tidak dapat beralih dari keindahan yang terpampang di layar datar.

Pria berambut hitam itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, keringat dingin mulai berlomba membanjiri tubuh atletisnya, napas semakin tidak karuan. Nafsu menuntut kenikmatan semakin meraja lela.

Tangan pucat Sasuke melepas ikat pinggang. Membuka kancing yang masih terkait pada lubang celana bahan, dan langsung melepas ritsleting yang sedari tadi masih bertahan di posisinya, meloloskan kejantanan yang sejak awal berontak, menuntut kebebasan.

Pandangan mata hitam tidak pernah lepas dari sosok pria dewasa yang masih asyik memanjakan tubuhnya. Sosok berambut pirang yang menggeliat kala jari-jari panjang terbungkus kulit _tan_ itu lengkap memasuki liang surga. Mengobok habis isi di dalam sana. Mencari satu titik yang mampu menghilangkan akal sehat. Tidak peduli rasa sakit kala dengan paksa dua jari sekaligus menerobos masuk dan menyapa saraf kenikmatan.

"Akh... Sasuke..."

Desah Naruto semakin tak tertahan, tidak peduli Menma akan bangun dari tidur siang. Naruto memajukan tiga jari yang bersarang di dalam liang surga. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Otak berimajinasi kalau kejantanan Sasukelah yang mengaduk anusnya, saling memanjakan. Memberi dan menerima. Menusuk dan ditusuk.

"Emmph—Sasuke..." desah Naruto.

Semakin cepat, semakin cepat...

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Penismu masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Mengisi penuh lubangku, menghajar titik ternikmat di dalam sana." Naruto bergetar. Rangsangan sampai ke otak, tubuh eksotis itu semakin bergerak tak jelas. Bibir menutup lalu terbuka—meracau dan mendesah.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya ingin pecah saat itu juga kala mendengar kata-kata erotis yang keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto. Pria itu berujar lirih, "Na—Naruto... hhnn."

Naruto menatap layar laptop saat Sasuke menyebut namanya penuh nafsu. Wajah suaminya tegang dan berlapis keringat. Satu tangan Sasuke berada di bawah, maju mundur seirama dengan kecepatan jarinya menghajar liang surga.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat Sasuke ikut bermain dengannya. Gerakan keluar masuk ketiga jari itu semakin cepat dan konsisten, sesekali menanam sampai ke pangkal jari lalu mengubek-ubek isi di dalam sana.

Desahan Naruto dan Sasuke saling bersahutan, tidak peduli jarak yang memisahkan kedua insan. Imajinasi merealisasikan implus kenikmatan, berlomba mencapai titik puncak kesenangan dunia.

Naruto terus mengeluarkan godaan demi godaan untuk suami tercinta . Kata-kata kotor semakin intens terucap oleh pria pirang, berusaha lebih keras membayangkan tubuhnya dijamah kasar Sasuke. Desahan dan erangan tidak luput terselip di antara perkataan kotor. Semakin lama semakin tidak mampu disensor.

Sasuke frustasi. Otaknya terbagi sepuluh, kejeniusannya merosot drastis. Bagaimana pria yang sering di bawah tubuhnya itu bisa melakukan hal seerotis itu. Di mana pria nakalnya itu belajar?

Persetan.

Sasuke semakin menaikkan kecepatan tangan pada kejantananya. Otak membayangkan tangan yang kini menggengam erat serta memompa kejantannya adalah liang lembut dan hangat milik Naruto. Sesekali tangan pucatnya meremas batang panjang itu, membayangkan bahwa dinding anus Narutolah yang berkontraksi meremas kejantanannya.

"Dobe... kau menyukai jarimu atau penisku, heh?"

Naruto frustasi, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Jarinya masih mengaduk bagian dalam tubuhnya, mencoba meraih titik di mana ia akan meraih surga dunia. Namun, tidak sama dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang selalu berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Teme... Teme... penismu. Aku ingin—Akhhh."

Sasuke sudah merasakan limitnya. Kejantanannya semakin membesar, bersiap menembakkan susu kental kesukaan Naruto bersamaan dengan pria yang dicintainya itu semakin liar mengeksplor tubuhnya.

Di tengah permainan mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya yang semakin brutal, Naruto menatap ke arah kamera laptop yang masih setia mengintai pergerakan dirinya. Naruto menyeringai tipis, pria 35 tahun itu berujar lirih di sela sodokannya jarinya, "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memerkosaku, Teme."

Sasuke memicingkan mata hitamnya, menatap garang Naruto namun tidak berefek apapun kepada si pria pirang.

Sasuke kembali mendengar suara seksi itu keluar dari bibir Naruto, "Jangan sia-siakan spermamu yang keluar, Teme. Penuhi aku... akkkh."

Naruto mencapai batasnya. Sperma keluar bagai air mancur di taman kota, sangat banyak sampai mengotori perut berototnya. Naruto mendengar Saduke kembali meneriaki namanya. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan wajah tegang Sasuke karena _orgasme_ hebat.

Naruto menyeringai senang, dan kelopak mata itu menutup perlahan.

Sasuke berdiri tergesa, memperbaiki setelan yang ia gunakan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang itu. Siap mengambil hadiah besar yang ada di rumah. Persetan dengan dokumen yang masih tersisa, dia adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Ia berhak menunda pekerjaannya, karena tidak akan ada yang berani membantah keinginannya.

* * *

 _Air conditioner_ menghembuskan suhu dingin ke penjuru ruangan. Menghalau hawa panas lingkungan yang mencoba menghancurkan pertahanan makhluk Tuhan.

Dinginnya suhu kamar yang menyapa kulit _tan_ -nya, membuat kelopak mata itu menempel semakin erat. Napas pria itu masih tak beraturan pasca klimaks yang ia alami dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sempat kesadarannya hilang beberapa saat—bukan pingsan, hanya tertidur sebentar.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar, tubuhnya masih tidak mengenakan pakaian, laptop yang digunakan untuk menggoda suaminya kini menghitam. Mungkin kehabisan daya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri. Anusnya masih berkedut nyeri pasca pemainan sendiri. Niat awal hanya ingin menggoda sang suami, tak disangka dirinya ikut menikmati.

Suami—istri Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap pantulan tubuhnya di kaca lemari pakaian. Tubunya masih dilapisi _bodystocking_ tak sempurna. Robekan di sana-sini membuat tubuhnya semakin terlihat seksi. Otot laki tercetak jelas menghiasi diri, pas mengelilingi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Mecoba mengistirahatkan diri untuk ke sekian kalinya. Terhitung 45 menit dirinya meninggalkan Menma. Anak manisnya itu tidak akan terbangun sebelum pukul empat.

"PAPA!"

Suara cempreng membengkakkan telinga. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak ngeri. Oh sial, ia lupa jika anak manisnya itu akan terbangun singkat dan memeriksa apakah ia tidur bersama bocah itu. Menma akan kembali tertidur saat mendapati dirinya berada di samping si bocah manis, namun akan terbangun dan menangis saat ia tidak berada di sampingnya.

Setara dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto turun dari ranjang, saksi bisu perbuatan erotis pria itu, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tujuannya hanya satu, mengambil _bathrobe_ dan memakainya sebelum Menma melihatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak patut untuk dilihat mata bulat dan suci itu.

Jarak yang tak seberapa tapi seperti berkilometer jauhnya. Beberapa langkah lagi pintu kamar mandi dapat digapainya. Hasil tak pernah mengkhianati usaha, Naruto percaya itu.

Kamar mandi di hadapan mata, ganggang pintu berwarna perak diraihnya, diputar lalu didorong beringas. Masuk lalu meraih _bathrobe_ yang tergantung apik di tempatnya. Memakainya segera, jangan sampai anak manisnya melihat penampilan erotisnya...

"PAPA!"

Oh, Janshin- _sama._

* * *

"Hei, jagoan papa. Sudah, jangan menangis. Papa sudah tidur di samping Menma lagi, bukan?"

Tangisan dari bocah tiga tahun itu masih memenuhi kamar pasangan Uchiha. Makian "Papa nakal!" maupun "Papa tidak sayang Menma!" masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya karena kesalahan sang papa yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian saat tidur siang tadi.

Naruto bingung dibuatnya. Menenangkan Menma yang marah saat ditinggal tidur siang lebih sulit daripada menjinakkan Sasuke. Permintaan maaf pun sudah berulang kali Naruto ucapkan. Namun, tangisan Menma semakin membesar.

Naruto memutar otak, memikirkan cara terbaik agar Menma menghentikan tangisannya dan melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin segera mengenakan pakaian, namun Menma akan kembali berteriak kencang jika ia melepaskan pelukan bocah manis itu.

Lirik kanan dan lirik kiri Naruto lakukan, tapi tidak menemukan satu benda pun yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian putranya. Otaknya kembali bekerja untuk menemukan cara akurat menghentikan tangisan bocah tercinta.

Sial.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya Sasuke yang dapat menghentikan tangisan dan kemarahan Menma. Tidak adil memang, karena hanya kepada Sasuke Menma patuh layaknya atasan dan bawahan, sedangkan kepada dirinya, Menma sangat manja dan tidak mau dilawan. Uchiha memang brengsek dan memesona secara bersamaan.

"Menma sayang, Menma tega sama papa?"

Naruto menatap putranya sendu. Pura-pura sakit hati dan sedih karena Menma masih betah memarahi dirinya. Suara khas pria dewasa berubah menyedihkan. Anak polos macam Menma pastilah terpancing dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Balita itu menatap kedua bola mata yang mirip dengannya. Raut wajahnya berubah, kerutan di kening dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah menjadi bukti suksesnya usaha yang Naruto lakukan. Tangan mungil Menma meraih kedua pipi _tan_ Naruto lalu mengelusnya. Balita itu berujar lirih, "Papa jangan menangi—"

"DOBE!"

Oh sial, satu lagi manusia yang harus diurusi, pikir Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumah mereka dan memanggil namanya tak sabar.

* * *

"Jaga tangan kotormu itu, Teme. Menma menatap kita." Perintah itu keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto. Pria itu memeringati sang suami yang kini asyik meraba tangannya dan sesekali mengecup pundaknya yang masih terlindungi _bathrobe_ putih, tanpa malu dilihat putra mereka.

Salahkan si suami—istri nakal tercinta yang sudah berani mengusik ketenangan "Adik Manisnya", bela Sasuke dalam hati. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menatap Menma yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Gemas.

Entah kenapa balita yang merupakan anak angkat mereka itu seperti anak kandung mereka saja. Ciri fisik yang ia miliki seperti turunan darinya dan sang suami—istri tercinta.

"Bukankah jagoan ayah harus tidur lagi?" bujuk Sasuke, mengharapkan respon positif yang akan Menma berikan kepadanya.

Balita itu menatap sang ayah. Sedikit memajukan bibir mungilnya, dan berujar tak terima, "Tidak mau! Papa akan pergi lagi kalau Menma tertidur."

Keputusan mutlak dari sang penerus. Sasuke kembali berpikir, mencari alasan demi alasan yang bisa dipercayai oleh anak jenius dan perasa macam Menma.

"Kalau Menma tidak tidur siang seperti biasa, nanti sakit. Apa Menma tidak kasian melihat papa dan ayah sedih karena Menma sakit?"

Pembohong yang buruk, pikir Naruto. Namun, pria berambut pirang itu sengaja diam memerhatikan perjuangan Sasuke merayu Menma agar melanjutkan tidur siang balita itu yang sempat tertunda. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Menma terbangun—karena kesalahannya, jadi ia bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat dari "Amukan" Sasuke.

Semoga saja akan bertahan lama, pinta Naruto dalam doa.

Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang menahan gejolak nafsunya. Tapi pasangan suami istri itu tahu, Menma tidak akan lepas dari Naruto sedetik pun. Apalagi karena kesalahan fatal yang Naruto lakukan. Maka dari itu, ia ingin melihat kekuatan Sasuke melawan Menma.

Konyol. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ayah bohong." Balasan Menma mengalihkan fokus si pria pirang. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. Otak jeniusnya entah kenapa tidak bisa mencari solusi menghadapi anak manisnya itu.

"Ayah tidak pernah bohong kepada Menma, kan," jawab Sasuke tenang. Naruto tertawa di dalam hati. Sungguh nikmat menyiksa Sasuke dengan nafsunya.

"Tidak. Ayah bohong, Menma pernah bermain dengan Mikoto- _baasan_ , lalu lupa tidur siang. Tapi Menma tidak sakit."

Sekak. Sasuke tidak bisa membantah ucapan Menma. Sekarang dia ragu, apa benar Menma bukan keturunan Uchiha, sedangkan Naruto menambah intensitas tawa di dalam hatinya. Hampir saja tawa itu keluar kala melihat kelopak mata putih suaminya itu terbuka lebar, bahkan bola matanya nyaris keluar akibat jawaban jenius putra mereka.

Peristiwa langka yang harus diabadikan. Namun, ia masih menghormati ego yang dijunjung tinggi oleh sang suami.

Sasuke menghela nafas ringan, matanya tertutup perlahan guna mendramatisir keadaan. Ada yang tidak beres, pikir Naruto yang masih asyik menonton interaksi dua orang spesial dalam hidupnya.

Menma yang masih dalam pelukannya semakin erat memeluk. Takut ditinggal untuk keduakalinya oleh sang papa.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sasuke miris. Menma dan Naruto otomatis menatap sang kepala keluarga kecil mereka.

"Padahal malam ini ayah ingin mengajak Menma ke Kedai Ichiraku Ramen."

Menma terbelalak senang kala kedai kesukaannya menyapa indra pendengarannya, apalagi sang ayah ingin mengajaknya ke sana. Semangat empat lima Menma berdiri, melepas pelukkannya dari tubuh Naruto dan merentangkan tangan sambil berujar girang, "Menma akan tidur siang."

Sasuke menyeringai atas kemenangannya, sedangkan Naruto meringis karena drama sudah berakhir bahagia—bagi Sasuke. "Siap-siap, Dobe," bisik Sasuke.

"Tapi papa harus menemani Menma tidur siang."

Dasar anak durhaka, batin Sasuke.

* * *

END

1 _Oi-Zuki-Chudan_ : Salah satu gerakan pukulan dalam bela diri karate, yang mana pukulan itu mengarah ke perut atau ulu hati.

2 Wasap: Plesetan dari WhatsApp.

3 _Bodystocking_ : Salah satu jenis pakaian alam atau _sexy lingerie_.

* * *

...

 **Holla, setelah sekian lama aku gak menghasilkan karya nista. Akhirnya bikin juga. Semoga ads pebingkatan. Bagi yang lupa siapa saya, saya adalah Kuro-nanodayo, ShineOfHyena, dan sekarang berubah lagi (walau tak potong kambing) menjadi RiNo Ana.**  
 **Sebenarnya cerita ini dibuat untuk menyelesaikan commission dari ka gocing. Tapi saking khilafnya (teledor dan bodoh lebih tepatnya) saya salah menerjemahkan plot yang ka gocing beri.**  
 **Daripada gak digunain, lebih baik dipublish.**

 **Semoga suka**  
 **VOTECOMMENT DEMI PERKEMBANGAN SAYA DALAM MENULIS SANGAT MEMBANTU.**

 ***KISSHUG**

 **RiNo Ana**


End file.
